ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who is this?
This is the third episode of the second season. Plot just the question hanging above our heads. who is the person we are asking about? Snypoises We see the other half of the ship crash into the rain forest, the camera zooms into the scene where a Sharmencer is protected by a body full of green eyes. The Sharmencer regain consciousness. Only to see his friend had protected him from the debri's wrath. Zaz: '(slides him off)(puts his paw over the non breathing chest)Awhoooo! (griefs for his friend) ---Scene change-- days later 'Cassie: Why are we in Asia's rain forest? (lifts a tree branch above her) Anna: You don't even listen to the teacher(goes under it) Stewart: Because it would seen fun and Uncle Stallion wants us to see the rain forest before it is--(gets hit by the tree branch) Ow. [Stallion]: We always get the last word! Themesong! The group is in a rainforest with other people led by a tour guide,but they are not complete sure which rainforest they are in except for Stallion. One of the people there is taking photographs everywhere she is looking. Another has a parrot on his shoulder.The Two to the back are a bickering couple. Last but not least, The Tour Guide man. Anna:' Ewww, Mosquitoes!(swatting at them)' [Stallion]: Rain forests don't have pesky buzzers. Anna: 'Yes they do. 'Stallion: Do not Visitor: 'They do too. 'Parrot: Swaurk! Yes they do! (spreads its wing) Mada ya look! Cassie: '(points to the sky)Look, it's a plane! 'Photographer:'No it's a bird! 'man: It's a turtle. woman: No it's a kite. guide: All of you are wrong. Everyone: what is it? guide:nothing. Cassie:('''selecting A Alien) Lets handle this The Ocean Alien way with.. (slams it)(becomes Raheatmonfly) '''Raheatmonfly: STTEENNNCCCH! Everyone: (screams) [Raheatmonfly']: People, I am just going to spare you from the mosquitoes. (releases green yellow water on them)You'll thank me later.' Stallion:' This stinks!' Raheatmonfly: b'etter than a fur ball. 'Stewart: The Water's stench from your Alien has some kind of composition that has all the flies and bugs scurrying away, I bet something in the little round particles have something permanent like icky stretchy stuff that sprays the mosquitoes for one day or more. (is chatting while the crowd runs) (mosquitoes flee) --Scene end--- Cassie: '(Has timed out while they headed to find the group) (gets soaked in the water that she used on the others) HEY! (watch is still blue) 'Stewart: (disbelief) your watch is still blue, that never,ever happens at all. I think that thing is forever stuck to your wrist ORRRR you have just unlocked the master control because of something that had happened like you could have turned it so many times to your Aliens it unlocked the control to anything old or new. Cassie: Um...(points to the red watch) it's red, you doufus. Stewart:' I can see very perfectly and it is indeed Blue! (Eyebrow twitches)' Cassie: Is not. [Stewart[: it is red, just like Uncle Stallion cause he will show you I am not lying about it's color. Case I know what blue is through these reading eyes that I use on the books and to the internet where I have tried trolling only failing. Cassie...You must be joking. Stallion: It's both red AND blue.(Drawing a bird he is seeing on the tree branch)(a Excellent artist)(raises his index)Now,nobody get me wet while I am making this exotic rare bird! Cassie: (See's a harmless beam shoot out the watch)(beam rattles it) Woah! (The Watch literately drags her through the forest) UNNNCCCCCLLLLEEEEE! Stallion: (busy) Anna: '(wide eyed) STALLION! (Flails arms) Are you so oblivious? '[Stallion: to what? Anna: ''Cassie.'' ---- End Scene--- Cassie has her other hand on the watch while going over big roots and objects that would have made her fall without being guided;She saw smoke coming from the direction she is being technically pushed to without warning. Cassie: Turn back, Omnidewtrix! (tugging the watch)(is drawn to a crash site a little over five minutes later)(Reaches the scene)(the watch stops) Phew. Finally stopped. (looks around) Oh.Em.Gee. Parts of the ship is sticking out from the ground and several shards of technology is spread out everywhere as if something had hit it during the fall.One of the sticking material had words engraved as if something clawed at it some time ago. The gravel around it is a dark brown stained from some chemical. Cassie: (Looks around] Hello? Anyone here?(walks forward to a broken control console) Machine: (monitor flickers once she is in front of it) Omnidewtrix: '(wires sprint out from the side)(get into small holes under the screen) The Camera scrolls into the wired tubes start collecting what appears to be green DNA cells resembling shapes of blood cells which change into the color light blue as they enter the hole into the watch. The camera goes to the electronic center capable of creating images on the faceplate,. It shows the green Galactic universal peace symbol for a brief period of time with all the aliens from all four Ben 10 Series, then the shape turns into a tear drop and the background turns light blue as the Aliens are categorized in the species records of using and unlocking. The camera returns from outside the watch after two minutes. 'Omndewtrix: ('tubes return after a small update to the visual and programming has been done) 'Cassie: (hears the old styled click from the first time she used it) (smiles) I haven't heard that in a long time! (selects a Alien) Oooohhh A Ocean Alien Turtle! (slams it)(chest widens and becomes bonelike with hollow holes)(shirt blends in)(shoulders become big)(arms become flat and large)(shorts fade away as the legs widen) Zaz:' (Hiding behind a big piece of debri) 'Cassie/Turlelesting: '(Omnidewtrix disappears from the arm)(The watch appears on the chest)(back reshapes into a nutshell shape)(Back forms into a Turtle shell)(Three big spikes grow from the center)(eyes become circle)(eyes are now yellow and turtle like)(head becomes turtle like with a purple and black head protector) Turtlesting! 'Zaz: (has fur covering the area where the eyes should be)(wears a light gray and light green collar with a voice translator) Terraspin's creative counterpart? (Translator gives him a thick Austrailian accent) (touches the translator) This thing must have a technical bug. Turtlesting: 'Who's there? 'Zaz: (comes out) I, Zaz, part of the protectors of the Omnitrixes group. This the Omnidewtrix protection ship. (lifts head) That thing you are wearing has recently been attached...Right? Turtlesting: 'A few days ago..I found it at Groyd Festival new valley park and it latched onto my wrist when I reached my hand out to it. Now I have lots of ALIENS! (Squeals) I should test this girly out! (her Legs make a sound wave)(Waves both fins in the air) 'Zaz: '(Goes to her) Are you the relative to Stallion Walker? '[Turlesting]: yes, He is my Uncle who is a Plumber. Zaz: N'o more than that. He is a Absorbenite who had a large part in helping the Plumbers get rid of Zuth. Which is pretty much unknown how exactly it was done for 12 years. Your Uncle is no other than the first rare Absorbenite to join and leave. (points to her watch) Yat knew him and sent that watch to him for protection. But I am glad it's on the wrist of his relative who could be a great hero. 'Turtlesting: 'Nice story, but I am not a Hero. I call this Ocean Alien mode.(jumps into the Water)(sinks) EEEK. I thought Turtles could floooatttt! 'Zaz: 'Seriously, just relax and be calm. I knew one who couldn't until he felt confident in the water. (Standing on back legs)(Folds front legs) (laughs) You are a serious newbie. 'Turtlesting: '(floats) Am not! (Narrows eyes at him)(sends a yellow laser beam from her eyes) 'Zaz: (summersaults) Nice one.(stands on both feet) Soo...Show me the Omnidewtrix. Turtlesting: 'Uh..(comes out) It's never timed out more than a minute. 'Zaz: This time it does. Omnidewtrix,protocal,5. Turtlesting: '''Woah--(Times out into herself) '''BEEEP Cassie: Out of all the crazy numbered Protocols, that five worked.(Holds her hand out) Zaz: (inspects the watch)(taps it multiple times to see different figures) Do you prefer to use The 12 original Aliens you got? Because I can already sense you have used Sharmencer multiple times. Techno Horse for mechanical things. The Galvan Screwdriver for fixing.woah. that's a very tall and big guy. (is still seeing the original) What..What kind of Alien is that? Unexpected ectornite. Cassie: 'You can see? Zaz: not really. There was originally 10 in this thing. Globeninous?(ruffled dog hair is raised up slightly) You are lucky. Nobody has ever turned into one--FEETERATION!? Gosh, I am so jealous. They are so awesome! ...Heatblast? 'Cassie:Corefreeze! (face is red) Zaz: Hm..A tetramand....What kind of bug is that? Cassie: ElectriDlat Zaz: What the heck is that lava creature shape?...And is that Echo Echo? What kind of Big Chill is that? Cassie: Rupture! Duplite! Orcea Bat! Zaz: Wow.(lets go) your watch can gather Aliens from different Trixes...Whats with your index fingers? Cassie: Corefreeze shall show you what Aliens I prefer! (slams her recharged watch)(Becomes ElectriDlat) ElectriDlat: 'ELECZDLAZ! (Realizes)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'Zaz: (taps The watch)(Turns her into Corefreeze) [Corefreeze: 'COREFREEZE! Zaz: You are so funny. (laughs) 'Corefreeze: '''I WILL SHOW YOU! *raises index finger**blasts ice into the air across the forest --Meanwhile-- ''If you do not like the words of shut up, please scroll down quickly down to the very end with a clueless expression.'' '''[photographer[: (Taking pictures of nature) Parrot: (Squarks) Mada ya Look! (points his wing tip to the sky) Look at the sky hedgehog! man: SHUT UP, woman: NO YOU SHUT UP. Bird keep talking. Stallion: 'Don't start cussing, there are kiddies here! (coloring in the drawing) 'Anna: Why are you not worried about Cassie? Stallion: She can take care of her self. [Stewart: (bugging the bird) Anna: 'Why is everyone arguing anyway? 'Guide: ICE CRYSTALS! Then Everyone gets wet after the shards of ice fell from the sky and turned into droplets of water. Stallion: '(Protects the picture) 'Anna: '''NOT AGAIN! (Is wet) ''--Scene end--'' 'Zaz: '''You may have gotten everyone wet! (laughs) 'Corefreeze: 'This is--(Slaps her watch)(side increases)(two arms rip out)(icicles fall off)(Omnidewtrix goes to the shoulder)(torso becomes black)(gains blue skin)(four eyes)(yellow hair)(legs are blue) LadyArms: My Trix! (stretches arms) This thing is permanent...I think. (touches the watch) '[Cassie: Is it...Part of me actually? Zaz:('presses the lid)(nothing happens) Yup. It's deep. 'Cassie: Deep what?(Tilts head) Zaz: Deep in part of you. [Cassie]:Durr..I don't get it...(it Clicks in her head)YOU ARE TROLLING ME! Zaz: (Laughs) You catch on really quick kid. Cassie: (frowns) Can you catch on this? (Slams it)(Fingers get teal green webs in between them)(pants blend in)(legs become double jointed)(legs become blue)(gets black zigzags across chest)(Omnidewtrix appears on the chest)(Mouth becomes wide with another part that resembles two loser fingers being metal and teal green)(grows a long tail)(feet split) FJ! Zaz: You are probably the only one with a trix, I know to be distracted very easily. FJ: (Calmly) TAIL WHIP! (Tail glows white)(slaps him) Like a boss! Zaz: (Jawdrops) FJ: '(Turns back into Cassie) Cassie: I can handle this stupid thing because I like Sea Animals and they are cool. So cool enough nobody can beat their awesomeness. (Folds her arms) But what is a Absorbenite? I heard one Alien say it at my camping trip. I can handle this because I have my family,Aliens,and friends behind my back. 'Zaz:...(Impressed by her speech)(see's the watch is FINALLY red) A Absorbenite is able to absorb attacks and reflect them as adults, Child can just resend it back through touch. You can read Alien language? good. (takes a breath) Because they can also see in the dark. Cassie: 'Do they stop chatting and don't see clear as day at night during Adulthood? 'Zaz: '(Nods) Then The Engineer ,who had been bluffed by Cassie,runs out from the rainforest with the head of a galvanic mechamorph and a Heatblast body mixed in the Galvanic parts. His hands are balled up in fists as a sign of anger. 'Engineer: YOU! (Eye is at Cassie's direction) Cassie: 'Did yah get a facelift? 'Engineer: (shoots a green laserbeam at her direction) Zaz: '(takes her )(runs) 'Cassie:(hangs onto the gray handles sticking from his scale fur) Om-nee dewtrixxxx set protocol 12.1 for the other Aliens not part of the original 12! Make them emergnecieeessssss! Omnidewtrix; Demand accepted. Zaz: Did you kill Tailiz?! Cassie: Yeaaah. Zaz runs faster as he heard The Engineer catching up dramatically. They had to get rid of the Enemy before he killed them. He has no ideas whatsoever. The one who could have ideas is right on his back clinging to the metal. Zaz: kid, do you have a idea? Cassie: (Lightbulb goes off in her head) Yussshhh. (whispers it into his ear) Engineer: (is very intent)(shooting laser beams from his eyes) I WILL GET VENGENCE FOR MY CREATOR! (Running after them)(continues chasing them for 14 minutes)(see's Zaz fall over a big root)(Cassie is thrown off) Cassie: '(Lands straight in a bear cave)...Where am I? why is it so dark? (Hears a bear growling)(eyes widen) BEAR CAVE! (runs out) 'Engineer: '(Slides Zaz aside) Human, you will pay for killing my Creator! 'Cassie: '(Is calm) (has a thick Australian Accent)What was his name? '[Engineer[: TAILIZ! Cassie: How did he die? Engineer: YOU! Cassie:'Technically, the watch killed him not me. Actually forget that. The Lava from beneath the Earth killed him. I mean his ambition for my watch brought him to the end of his time. (being a big smarty pants) 'Engineer: '(Agitated) Your end is NOW! (Reaches for the Omnidewtrix but his hand goes through it)(Cassie flickers to turn out to be no other than Zaz] What? (Confused) H-h-h-ow 'Zaz: '(Grins) You are so easy to be tricked.(laughs) 'Engineer: (Throws him aside) You pathetic piece off garbage off the-- Locknecassie: Who's the tough guy now, punk? Engineer: (slowly turns around)(gulps) Locknecassie: 'I AM! (Picks him up) Any last words? 'Engineer: Damn you hummmmaaaanns!(is crunched up into a ball)(then thrown into the sky. Locknecassie: No YOU!(Shouts it at him as he flys away as a ball) (touches her watch) Cassie: 'This is getting old, I shouldn't use A LOT of Aliens in ONE DAY. (has hands on hips) 'Zaz: (breaking out into laughter) Cassie: Seriously, drop me off where the rest of the visiting people are at. ---- Final scene--- Stallion:(Has been listening to the bickering couple for nearly a hour) You two bickers. couple: Yes? Stallion: Get.a.Divorce. [Parrot]: Yeah right! Squark! Photographer: (has captured many photographs)Did anyone see the Giant creature twenty-two minutes ago? Stewart: Nope, what was its color? I would like to know becauese you may as well get rich from the photo or get famous, same thing. One time I saw bigfoot like a few days ago and he just waved at me, then he continued on walking behind the tree's. Anna: 'Once he starts talking...He never stops. ['Cassie]: yess. Anna: (jumps a centimeter) Cassssieee! you just freaked me out. [Cassie] (silly smile)I am a ninja freaker. Aliens used Raheatmonfly Turtlesting (debut) ElectriDlat (by accident,Selected Alien was Corefreeze) Jetray Corefreeze LadyArms FJ Locknecassie Characters Zaz Cassie Benny Stewart Benny Anna O. Capulla Stallion Villians Engineer (Tailiz's vengful minion) Major Events -Cassie meets Zaz -Zaz reveals why the Omnidewtrix was sent to Earth -Cassie makes her watch have a protocol for her other Aliens that aren't in the original 12. Trivia -This slightly Parodies a Episode from Scooby Doo. -The Writer has confirmed it wasn't ontentinal for the group of visitors to mark a opposite resemblance from the Scooby Doo Episode. It just happened. Category:Episodes